Você mudou
by YKT
Summary: Talvez eu tivesse te parado... Se você não tivesse mudado tanto. Near's POV. XD PRESENTE PARA SRTA. ABRACADABRA \XD/ É. again. XD Nossa, o título ficou estranho, não? o.o


Mais um presente para a Abracadabra n.n O motivo... bem, não importa. XD

Sei que deve ter ficado meio não-Near, mas... well, enjoy XD

* * *

"Eu com certeza vou capturar Kira. Vou vingar L." 

Franzi as sobrancelhas em silêncio quando te ouvi falando isso. Lentamente, ergui os olhos, mas enxerguei apenas seu contorno negro no umbral da porta.

"Boa sorte."

Eu não tinha a intenção de te ofender; sinceramente, desejava-lhe sorte para realizar seu desejo.

Mas você entendeu como desdém. Trincou os dentes, e, de punhos fechados, sumiu da minha vista. Esperei até não ouvir mais o som de seus passos pesados no piso do corredor, a única coisa que provava que você ainda estava ali, e que eu ainda tinha tempo para pará-lo, se quisesse.

Eu queria.

Mas não te parei.

* * *

Fiquei com um pouco de medo de me virar e te olhar diretamente. Claro, te reconheci imediatamente quando vi sua imagem detectada pelas câmeras de segurança. Mas você seria reconhecível mesmo a trinta metros de distância. 

Cabelos louros, roupas pretas, um brilho verde na altura dos olhos; isso nunca mudaria. Mas o resto, sim.

E não queria ver o quanto você havia mudado.

Me contaram que seus cabelos estavam desalinhados, que você devia estar medindo cerca de vinte centímetros a mais do que eu. Detalharam a arma que você carregava, e que, sem medo, apontava para a cabeça de Lidner. Surpresos, comentaram sobre a cicatriz que cobria o lado esquedo do seu rosto.

Desabafaram, recuperados do susto, sobre a sua expressão insana de raiva ao apontar a arma para mim.

"Mello... Se está com vontade de atirar em mim, então atire."

Lembro-me de ter dito essas palavras com a frieza habitual.

Mas também lembro-me de que, dentro da minha mente, um pensamento ressoava, forte e colorido de vermelho, borrado com o movimento, como um coração descompassado batendo.

_Esteja com vontade.__** Por favor.**_

Aguardei pelo tiro que nunca veio. Surpreso demais, permaneci onde estava; não demonstrei nada, como sempre. Toda a emoção estava contida nos pensamentos desenfreados.

Por que você não estava com vontade de atirar em mim? O que estava errado?

O que estava havendo com você, Mello? Não tinha esperado por essa oportunidade durante toda a sua vida? Eu estava na sua frente, parado, indefeso. Você tinha uma arma.

"Mello! Se atirar em Near, atiraremos em você.", Lidner alertou, em tom de súplica. "Se os dois morrerem aqui, o que ganharão? Apenas Kira será beneficiado."

Desde quando isso era suficiente para te fazer desistir?

Você agiu erroneamente, Mello! Não agiu como o Mello que eu conhecia.

Esse pensamento chegou a superfície da minha mente, como uma bolha de ar em um lago.

A bolha estourou; algo estalou dentro de mim.

Você tinha mudado muito, Mello. Estava pensando demais.

Não devia ter pensado demais, Mello. Eu é que pensava demais, não você. Você pensava apenas o necessário e agia.

De repente, percebi que você exigia algo. Sua foto.

Lutei contra a dificuldade para respirar que tentava se instalar nos meus pulmões; queria te ajudar em tudo o que pudesse para capturar Kira.

Mas você já tinha criado uma imagem de mim, de como eu era. Tendo acabado de experimentar a sensação de encontrar alguém tão terrivelmente mudado, e não querendo que você fosse vítima dela, esforcei-me para me lembrar de como o Near que você conhecia agiria.

Murmurei alguma coisa; não me lembro o quê, mas não tem importância.

O importante foi a sua ação seguinte. Você não movia os braços, ou punhos, as pernas, e sim os lábios.

Me deu uma informação tão estupidamente inacreditável que uma exclamação abafada escapou de mim. Com ela, muitas coisas poderiam ser explicadas.

A sensação de utilidade e conforto por ter te ajudado havia ido embora. Eu tinha apenas devolvido-lhe algo que sempre fora seu, enquanto você estava compartilhando comigo uma pista valiosa, quase um segredo.

Aposto que o preço que pagou para obtê-la foi o seu rosto imaculado. Provavelmente, quando ainda era o Mello que eu conhecia.

"Impossível!"

"Quem acreditaria em uma coisa dessas?!"

Idiotas! Mello não perderia tempo inventando algo desse tipo. Não perderia tempo contando piadinhas sobre deuses da morte para ver se cairíamos.

"Eu acredito. Mello não tem nenhuma razão para mentir para nós.", afirmei, observando o movimento contínuo do trem de brinquedo à minha frente, até que desaparecesse pelas minhas costas. "Se realmente o quisesse, teria inventado algo mais crível do que deuses da morte." Senti seu olhar intenso sobre mim, como uma nuvem de chuva.

"O caderno que você possui pertenceu a outra pessoa, e antes a um deus da morte."

_Pare de me ajudar!_, implorei mentalmente, sentindo-me miserável.

"Além disso, algumas das regras escritas nele são falsas."

_Pare de me dar informações tão valiosas, imbecil!, _era o que eu tinha vontade de gritar. _Se realmente entende o valor delas, guarde-as para si!_

"Isso é tudo o que te direi.", você finalizou. Aliviado, permiti-me respirar profundamente.

Esperando para que algo acontecesse, entrei em pânico ao ouvir o som de seus passos.

Exatamente igual ao som dos passos que você deu depois de prometer algo para mim, no dia em que foi embora do orfanato.

Não havia mudado.

Ou seja, o que viria depois também não mudaria. Mais cinco anos se passariam até que nós nos reecontrássemos.

"Near."

"Mello.", respondi prontamente, eufórico por ter ganhado mais algum tempo.

O barulho de uma embalagem metálica; um estalo seco da barra de chocolate se partindo.

"Qual de nós capturará Kira primeiro?"

Surpreso, finalmente sorri, envolvendo um dedo em uma mecha de meus cabelos.

Para você, era aquilo que importava. Você estava focado apenas em capturar Kira; estava obcecado.

Não estava pensando nas conseqüências, no que faria depois se conseguisse alcançar seu objetivo.

"É uma corrida, não é?"

"A linha de chegada é a mesma. Estarei te esperando lá.", você anunciou, confiante.

"Certo.", falei, como quem concorda com a teoria louca de uma criança para fazê-la calar-se.

Os passos recomeçaram!

Mas eu ainda tinha tempo. Poderia te parar, se quisesse.

Eu queria.

Mas não te parei.

* * *

Não, não foi betada XD" 

Odiou? Pode me dizer :D Gostou? Fico emocionada ;-;

Muito obrigada por lerem. Prometo continuar me esforçando /o/

Bye n.n

YKT.


End file.
